in the office
by duncan and gwen teenagedream
Summary: gwen is a jornilist and is dateing trent and is freinds with a cocky co woker duncan but soon trent screws things up what will happen ?
1. Chapter 1

Gwen p o v ~~~~ I was at my normal job, I am a journalist in the paper when he walked in, trent,, my boyfriend he had a suit and pants on always formal at work, he's a publisher in the paper in my company. Morning he said before kissing my check and walked In to his office. I smiled and went back to my report when my womanizer co worked /friend Duncan walked it. "Morning sunshine done with work yet ?"

* * *

Duncan I just got here its 8:00 am no ones done . "I am" he said. How? I asked "I saw that romantic comedy and that kids movie yesterday" .He said, Duncan was a movie critic and ever time he had a horror movie he said he needed my opinion of it . Just to get me out of work to go see it.

* * *

And how were the movies? I asked "In my opainan afel" .He said "I think that's becase you hate anything that has no blood in it besides the movie Marley and Me" I said ."Don't talk about that at work ! That was so sad !"

* * *

He whisper yelled." Ha your such a wuss." I said ."whatever" He answered and walked out the door to his desk, that was right in front of mine and began typing on his computer . At lunch I was suppost to be having it with trent ,but he said he had to work throw lunch ,and Duncan being only 5 feet in front of me over herd." Want to eat lunch with me pasty he asked a smirk on his face." "Hmm ok but your buying" And with that I smirked and got up to go with Duncan. Surprisingly he didn't gripe or argue about paying like usuel, he even kept the stupid smurk on his face !

* * *

We went to eat at a restrant, were Duncan flirted with every girl he saw ,but I didn't care after all I did say he was a womenizer and it was true. We ate and went back to work, to which Duncan just bugged me more, and finally we just gooft off and whatched movies on netflix "(horror)" of corse on his computer. Finally in was time to go home.

* * *

I said "good bye" to Duncan and went to my small apartment ,I mean like child sized small !It was tiny with a kitchen a bathroom and a bed room no living room. I sat on the coach and herd a knock on the door. I got up to answer it" what are you doing here ?"


	2. Chapter 2

Gwen p o v It was trent "hey I came here to see you" he said as he walked in and sat on the coach .We had been going out for about 3 moths and he was starting to avoid me a little but I didn't think much of it he probably needed some space or something . I sat down next to him and we watched a movie or two . Then there was a very annoying buzzing noise, I looked over and saw that it was Trent's cell phone . "Oh I got to go work is calling''. ,He said and left without another word . I thought it was weird that he didn't kiss me good bye like he usually did . I ate dinner and went to bed ,only to be woken up by my cell phone I looked and saw it was 7:00am, time for work and that it was Duncan calling . I picked up the phone ,"And why did you wake me up for work today ?" I asked "because I know you hate it ha-ha now meet me at the coffee shop and we'll head for work " .ok ,I said and hung up .Me and Duncan meet at the coffee shop every morning and went to work ,so I got up and got dressed and headed out the door.

* * *

Duncan p o v I got up and called Gwen it was fun annoying her and I figured she'd still be asleep . When I hung up I walked down the city streets to the coffee shop on the corner . I was shocked to see that she had beaten me there. I went in "how did you beat me here'' ! I asked " ha -ha nice try but I win this time ! ".She mocked with that beautiful smile of hers ,I loved seeing her smile . Wait ? What? I don't feel that way he-he . So I simply sat down and ordered are usuell coffee .After we were done we went to work . I was putting up a flyer for my apartment ,I'm looking for a roommate . As Trent walked by with Gwen, he was going on about something so I ignored him and started talking to Gwen . "Hey Gwen what about you ,your always complaining how small your apartment is , want to move in with me '',I said seductively . "Hum ill have to pass '' she said playfully . "Oh come on sweetheart, you know you want to .''I said winking .She just smiled and rolled her eyes ." Ehem .." Trent said seeing how we were seemingly flirting ,but we weren't we were just friends. What a jelease douche . I never really liked trent . He was a kiss up to our bitch boss heather and I hate kiss ups . But sense he was dating my best friend I couldn't beat him to a pulp . "I got to go Gwen". Trent said before kissing her and leaving . God I hate him !

* * *

Gwen p o v Bye, I said as I watched trent leave ."now that the douche bag is gone why don't you want to move in with me ?" Duncan asked seeming a little …sad? 1. I'm dating trent 2. If you were paying attention you'd have hear trent just ask me to move in with him I said "WHAT !" Duncan almost screamed . What Duncan disappointed you don't have a snuggle buddy to live with you ? I asked "NO ! I just don't like that my best friend is moving in with a douche like trent he's such a kiss up !". He is not I said "oh yea ! Well what about the time he cancelled your date or the time he said he was to busy to spend time with you or yesterday when he didn't go to lunch with you just so he could kiss up to the boss ! "I was speech less he was right trent was a extreme kiss up .

* * *

Duncan p o v She didn't say anything then I relised I kinda yelled a little so I apologized .look I'm sorry Gwen I didn't mean to yell . "Hey its fine" she said smiling at me . Hey I got a horror movie I'm suppose to watch today and I think I might need some help watching it you want to come ? I asked hopeful ."hum let me think... YES ! "She answered joy fully this was going to be a good night I could tell .


	3. Chapter 3

Duncan p o v After work I took Gwen to see the horror movie ,I could tell she was excited she didn't stop smiling that beautiful smile of hers . I paid for the popcorn and soda ,me and her shared , and sat at the top of the theater with Gwen . When the movie came on I reached over in the popcorn bucket and instead of feeling the hot buttery pop corn pieces I felt a warm and soft hand so delicate .I felt like I could crush it just by holding it which I did and to my surprise Gwen didn't try to let go she even held on to my hand as we intertwined them. I smiled not looking over at her, for fear of her seeing ,but I smiled I guess I do love her I mean she's beautiful, fun, smart ass like me and is just so…amazing . But reality snapped back at me when I thought of trent he wasn't good enough for Gwen. He ignores her, and he barley sees her , and he kisses up to our boss instead of spending time with her it makes me sick ! She deserves way better . And the thought of him asking her to live with him makes me nuts !

* * *

Gwen p o v we went in to the theater and about half way in to in I felt a warm soft hand grab mine and intertwine it. I didn't stop him I was perfectly fine with Duncan holding on to my hand . After all what harm could it do ? After a while there was a scary part that some how just freaked me out ! So I hide my face in Duncan's shoulder and instead of hearing laughing I felt his warm arm wrap around my back . It felt nice and comforted me I stayed like that and before I know it I was asleep .

* * *

Duncan p o v when I felt Gwen's head barry in my shoulder it felt great ! I loved it ,and then I remembered she must have been scared so I wrapped my spare arm around her smiling the whole time . I could feel her smile throw my shirt and then she fell asleep . I thought it was cute how she can fall asleep in a scary blood fest movie and simple put my jacket over her as she lend on my shoulder . I know this was going to be a good night I thought as I smiled and rested my head on hers and watched the rest of the movie .

* * *

Trent p o v I woke up to my alarm clock and got up easily and on the way to work I talked with my boss . On the way I bumped in to Gwen and talked with her about moving in with me as we walked into the office .Were of cores that asshole Duncan was putting up a paper or something I continued talking to her ,but was interrupted by Mr. bad boy grrrrr and he was flirting with her in front of me !And she didn't even seem to care ! Duncan was talking about how he was looking for a room mate and was asking Gwen if she was interested ,but ha-ha I beat him to it then I herd my phone ring and I looked at the text from heather my boss "what's taking so long stud ;) '' is what it said so in a hurry now I kissed Gwen good bye and headed for her office . And well the rest is history and what good history it was !

* * *

Gwen p o v when I woke up I was in my bed ? I looked around and saw a note " hey sweetheart u feel asleep in the movies so I took u home call when u wake up to let me know your still alive and p. s keep the jacket it looks better on u ;)'' only then did I notice the warm fuzzy leather jacket wrapped around my body . I smelled it and was content .It smelled like Duncan ,musk and axe, ha-ha that's Duncan alright . And closed my eyes and feel asleep again I'd call Duncan later .

* * *

Duncan p o v when the movie ended I grabbed the sleeping Gwen and took her home. I opened the door with the emergency key she gave me and walked up stairs and layed her in her bed. I thought for a minute as I watched her what it would feel like to be beside her underneath her soft bed sheets as my skin brushed up against her's ….. But I know I couldn't and my mind went back to trent ,so to get him out of it I wrote her a note and left for my apartment .

* * *

Gwen p o v I woke the next morning and fond that I was late for work . So I hurried got dressed and ran out the door . When I got to work I went strait to my desk and sat down . "good morning babe how'd u sleep '' Duncan said as I sat down . Good and it made me late for work ! I said trying to catch my breath ." Ha-ha don't worry babe I covered for u he said with a smirk ." Oh no what did you tell the boss ? I said . "Oh nothing just that u fell asleep on me so I let u sleep and came to work he- he"he said . Duncan ! You didn't ! ,I almost yelled . "Ha-ha chill out I said u were in the bathroom when she stopped by ok ? " He said with a smile. I slapped his arm playfully .Don't scare me like that again .I said in between laughs. He just smiled and replied "But it's the truth ." I blushed and sat down in my desk . The rest of the day was pretty boring, me and Duncan when to lunch and he drove me home so I invited him in ,we watched a horror movie marathon ,witch I fell asleep during . The last thing I remember was Duncan whispering in my ear, but I couldn't tell what he said before I passed out and started to dream .

* * *

Duncan p o v I was a little surprised that Gwen didn't show up at work ,but I covered for her. I figured she was just sleepy . She came in and looked like she was in a rush . After a short conversation we went to lunch , that bastard trent canceled on her again, and I drove her home at the end of the day . She invited me in and we watched some horror flexes . As she layed her head on my shoulder probable getting tired I couldn't help but think this is how every day should be just me and her happy together, no trent, just each other. Man did I wish she loved me too….. I love you ….I whispered as I began to pick her up to take her to her room .


End file.
